The Ball
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Iyazoi and Inuyasha's Point of View on that bright red ball. TwoChapter story. In the secound chapter is after the story. KagInu
1. Chapter 1

The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A ball. It is small and red. Such a vibrant red. It is such that the eye is immediately drawn to it. It has some dirt on it from children playing with it. But not my child. No, my child must be sent away from the group like the dirt on the ball was worth more then my adorable, sweet, wonderful little boy. The dirt is the only thing that mars the wonderful red of the ball. The red, surprisingly enough is the same as the robe my son wears, that my lover once gave me to protect me and our child from that terrible fire. He holds the ball to him, careful not to burst it with his sharp claws. His golden eyes, as round as the ball look up at me and are filled with confusion. "Mama? What's a….hanyou?" he asks in his young voice.

I give a small gasp and pull him into my embrace. I hadn't thought he would hear the term so soon. My poor little son will most likely forever be scorned by humans and demons alike. All because I am a human and his father was a demon. How cruel people can be.

I kiss his head, between the small white puppy ears that crown the top of his head. Then hug him tighter to me. I love him. I love my dog eared child. I don't want him to go out into the cold, harsh world and become cold and mean. But…I can't stop it. As much as I'd like to, I can't stop it. I wish my love was here. He could have been there for our son. He could have…but he died.

The ball falls from Inuyasha's hands, bouncing once….twice…three times on the ground. On the last bounce it came down on a small sharp rock. The rock pierced a small hole in the ball, and some air escaped. I knew my son was like that ball. At first so brightly happy and sweet. But cruelty, hate, tragedy and violence would pierce a hole in my son, crushing all the good out. But I know one day, like someone will do for the ball, someone will fill my son up again and make him happy. Someone will repair the ball.

I just hope that he won't think to badly of me. For I know that my time won't be to far off. And I'll have to leave my little Inuyasha alone in a big cruel world. My poor, little boy. He'll be all alone. And I don't know anyone who'd help him. I hug him tighter. I'll protect him and love him for as long as I can. For as long as I can….

A/N- I know it's short but I had writer's block for Inuyasha's Redemption and just wanted to write something else. This is done in Iyazoi's POV and it's a two-part story. The next chapter is in the future and from Inuyasha's POV. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Ball Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own him.

She smiles, brushing a stray hair away as she carefully restores air to the bright red ball. The vats of creamy dark chocolate she calls eyes look at me cheerfully. Her just plump enough rosy lips part and her musical voice proclaims the news that enraptures the small girl in my arms. "All done Kawatta! It's ready for you now!"

Kawatta struggles out of my arms and runs to her mother. Her hair is a dusty grey, a mix of my white and the keeper of my heart's black. She has her mother's brown eyes, on her like an oak tree. Her own dog ears twitch as she hugs the ball to her joyfully. "Thank you Mommy!" she said, her small arms trying to encircle her mother, but not in any ways big enough to completely circle my pregnant mate.

"You're welcome honey" she tells Kawatta, patting her head. "Run along and play with Chame, Kirara, Kanna, Shippou, Kawaii, Shori, Sato, Kaeru, and Arashi now." Kagome instructs our daughter. Kawatta nods and runs of, holding the ball that ironically matched the Fire Rat Kimono I had bequeathed to her.

I put an arm around my beloved wife and then kissed her. I had found my mother's journal and had fund she once compared me to the ball that I found with the journal. And she was right.

The ball had a hole pierced in it from a rock. I had a hole pierced in me from hatred.

The ball's air escaped. My happiness and innocence escaped.

Kagome refilled the ball with air and patched. Kagome refilled me with love and happiness and patched my hole.

I love Kagome. She loves me. She is pregnant with my, our secound child. We had many rough times, and of course we still fight now and again. But we pulled through. Kikyo is dead, and hopefully at peace. Naraku was slain and is definatly not in peace, though he is in pieces.

Sango and Miroku live next to us in their own hut. They're on their sixth child, with eight year old twins, a 7 year old, a five year old and a three year old already. They're such a happy family. Almost as happy as us. Sango doesn't mind Miroku being such a Hentai to her now, I guess. And Chame, his eldest eight year old son, is starting to follow in his footsteps. Kohaku lives with them to, his memory back. And the Kazaana is gone, has been since Naraku died.

Kagura and Kanna were freed from Naraku.

To everyone's shock Kagura and Jaken fell deeply in love. Kagura and Jaken live in Sesshoumaru's castle. They have one child. Surprisingly this wind/toad demon hybrid doesn't look amazingly ugly.

Kanna and Shippou are courting one another, shyly of course. They are in their demon teens, physically for Kanna of course, and Kanna shows more emotion now. Still very lifeless but more then she used to. They stay with Kaede-baba who is still not dead. And she's in love with Toutosai. I don't even want to think about it.

Sesshoumaru and Rin are together, and we have a peace between us now. They have two children, the small Kawaii and the regal Watage. They live in Sesshoumaru's castle and we visit them often. Our hut is a mere half hour's walk away from the castle.

The ball is repaired. I am repaired. And the ball shall stay in my family for as long as possible to serve as a reminder. No matter how deep wounds may be, and no matter how tragic your life has been. If the right person comes along, he or she can heal your hurts. For me it was Kagome. For Sesshoumaru it was Rin. For Sango it was Miroku. For Shippou it was Kanna. For Kagura it was Jaken. For Kaede it was Toutosai. There's a bit of the ball in everyone. And a bit of everyone in the ball. I know this and I think the ball will be fine. For the rest of our lives.

A/N- I hope you guys like the ending! Reviews are loved very much!


End file.
